


[Podfic] The General's Man

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Kylo Ren: visionary, Dark Sider, bodice ripper addict.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The General's Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740029) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



Length: 00:08:20

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/The%20General's%20Man.mp3) (7.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/The%20General's%20Man.m4b) (3.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
